This invention relates generally to a container for holding and facilitating the dispensing of food or beverage accessory items such as paper napkins, drinking straws, swizzle sticks or the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to a container in the form of a box-like structure adapted to hold a bundle of the accessory items in an upright position. A spring-loaded plunger is located in the container and engages the rear side of the bundle to force the items forwardly against the front wall of the container. Each time a consumer removes one or more items from a dispensing opening at the front of the container, the remaining items in the bundle are shifted forwardly by the plunger so as to keep a supply of items readily available at the dispensing opening.